liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Alexander-Arnold
Trent Alexander-Arnold (born 7 October 1998) is an English footballer who plays as a right-back for Liverpool. Liverpool career Alexander-Arnold was born and raised in Liverpool, and joined the academy in 2004 at the age of six. Seen as a very talented and versatile player, he rose through the ranks and eventually became the captain of the U16s team. He made his U18s debut in 2014 and quickly became a regular, eventually becoming the captain of the side. On 2 August 2015, Alexander-Arnold made his first team debut, starting at right back and putting in an impressive showing in a 2-1 friendly win at Swindon. This was followed by him signing his first professional contract when he turned seventeen in October 2015. In the summer of 2016, Alexander-Arnold regularly featured for the first-team in pre-season, making appearances both at right-back and in his usually preferred centre midfield role. Due to the departure of Jon Flanagan on loan, Nathaniel Clyne and Connor Randall were left as the only senior right-backs, leading to supporters predicting that Alexander-Arnold could make his competitive debut sometime in the season. The youngster was given the number 66 shirt for the season. On 25 October 2016, Alexander-Arnold made his Liverpool debut, starting and playing around 70 minutes in a 2-1 League Cup win over Tottenham. He kept his place for the next cup game, and was named man of the match in a 2-0 win over Leeds, with the full-back assisting Divock Origi's opener with a fine cross. On 14 December 2016, Alexander-Arnold made his Premier League debut, coming on as a late substitute in a 3-0 win at Middlesbrough. On 15 January 2017, Alexander-Arnold made his first Premier League start, filling in for the injured Nathaniel Clyne in a 1-1 draw with fierce rivals Manchester United. Arnold continued to make cameo appearances throughout the rest of the season, sometimes in a more advanced role as he did in the Merseyside Derby. On 9 May 2017, Alexander-Arnold was named Liverpool's Young Player of the Year. Due to impressive performances in pre-season alongside an injury to Nathaniel Clyne, Arnold started the 2017-18 season as first choice right-back, starting on the opening day in a 3-3 draw at Watford. On 15 August 2017, Alexander-Arnold made his European debut, starting away to Hoffenheim in the Champions League Playoff. Arnold opened the scoring with a superb thirty yard free-kick as the Reds won 2-1 win Germany. He scored his second of the European campaign from long range in a 7-0 win at Maribor on 17 October. On 26 December 2017, Alexander-Arnold scored his first Premier League goal, firing in from the edge of the box to net Liverpool’s third in a 5-0 win over Swansea. After coming under a lot of criticism in past weeks due to high profile errors against Man Utd and Crystal Palace, On 4 April 2018, Arnold was named man-of-the-match in a 3-0 Champions League win over Man City. In perhaps the biggest performance of his career he shut down the threat of Leroy Sane, who was City’s only real attacking outlet throughout the game. On 26 May 2018, Alexander-Arnold started in the Champions League final, and put in a good performance, neutralising Cristiano Ronaldo despite suffering a 3-1 defeat. Despite the return of Nathaniel Clyne to full fitness, Alexander-Arnold started the 2018-19 campaign as Liverpool’s first choice right-back, starting the opening three games and keeping clean sheets in all of them. On 15 September, Arnold made his 50th appearance for the club, starting in a 2-1 win away to Tottenham. On 24 November 2018, Arnold scored his first goal of the season, firing in a free-kick to net Liverpool’s second in a 3-0 win away to Watford. With injury to Joe Gomez the departure of Nathaniel Clyne, Alexander-Arnold became the club's only senior right-back, and when struggling with injury his absence showed with the Reds struggling for form. On 27 February, Arnold started his first Premier League game in over a month, and put in a sensational performance in a 5-0 win over Watford. The right-back picked up three assists with crosses from the wing, making him the youngest ever player to do that in a Premier League game. Honours Individual *Liverpool Young Player of the Year: 2 (2016-17, 2017-18) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 1 (November 2018) Stats Category:Current Players Category:Defenders